An oath to remember
by Crazy Cricel
Summary: Akane and Ranma left alone for a week decide to stay at Ukyo's and Ryouga's ..but Ukyo decides to play cupid..uh oh watch out Akane and Ranma pairngs: ranma&akane Ukyo&Ryouga OOC and AU !complete! RR


**A Ranma and Akane fanfic written by Cricella...(Me!) **

**Feelings shown and an oath to remember**

_Summary: Akane and Ranma left alone for a week decide to stay at Ukyo and Ryouga's but what happens when Ukyo takes it into her hands to play Cupid.._

_watch out Ranma and Akane_..

Pairings: Ukyo and Ryouga and Ranma and Akane

----------

**Prologue**

Two years after Ranma Saotome, crashes into Akane Tendo's life, things have have settled down,

no more amazons crashing through walls saying,"Nihao arien you take Shampoo on date yes?".

Or "Ranma prepare to die!" Shampoo started falling for Mousse and now they are engaged,

Ukyo helped Ryouga get out of his fit of depression.

Now they are in love. The Kuno's have left for Tokyo and haven't been seen since.

The Tendo's and Saotome's have peaceful lives nowa days set aside

from the occasional kidnapping of Akane they live normally. Ranma and Akane's

relationship has blossomed into a friendship neither want to break.

On peaceful winter's day with clear skies and snow falling softly, just a week before Christmas the story begins...

----------------------------

**chapter 1- Bye everyone**

---------------------

Akane Tendo now at the age of 18, stirs in her peaceful sleep to be awaken by the sunlight

seeping through her window and a bird chirping sweetly. She opens her eyes to a beautiful day and gets out of bed ,

slips on her slippers and walks out of her door.

Ranma Saotome on the other hand is rudely awaken by his father,

Genma Saotome in his panda form kicking him in his sleep.

Ranma grumbles something about 'stupid pandas' and kicks his father out of the window to

see him smash into the frozen koi pond down below.

Genma gets out his sign and it says "what did you do that for-flips sign- you ungrateful boy!".

Ranma laughs and grins before walking out of his room for breakfast.

Just as Akane walks out of her room she hears a crash as Mr. Saotome lands on the frozen koi pond and Ranma's laughter.

Akane smiles sweetly at a tired grinning Ranma Saotome, her arranged finance and best friend.

"Morning Ranma" Akane says softly while smiling at him.

Ranma justs gives her one of his heart stopping smiles. Together the walk down

the stairs to be greeted by a smiling Kasumi saying that breakfast is on the table.

Ranma sits at his normal place at the table and starts to tuck in to all the food

before his father beats him to it. While Akane is looking at all the luggage cramped at the front door,

turns to everyone and asks " uumm, are we going somewhere?"

Nabiki walks into the kitchen and says," Yeah. we got an invitation to go stay with

one of daddy's old friends..but there is a slight problem ..you and Ranma kinda can't come

not enough room or money sorry guys". Akane smiles and sits down at her usual seat next to Ranma

and starts eating some breakfast. While Ranma had paused his eating, his food halfway towards his mouth

sets it down before asking" How long you gonna be gone for and its almost Christmas you will be back for Christmas right?"

Kasumi then walks into the room and siting at the table while saying" we will be gone a whole

week and yes we will be back on Christmas eve sometime during the day". Ranma and Akane sigh thankfully

at that and they continued eating.

**2 hours later...**

Soun Tendo was starting the water works and saying" ohh my baby Akane all alone all week

we'll be back soon" while chasing Akane as she hides behind Ranma.

Ranma grins at Akane while laughing, Genma Saotome now a human says

" you take care of your fiancee now Ranma me boy", Ranma grins a and

says arrogantly " Don't I always".

Kasumi hugs both Akane and Ranma while Nabiki Hugs

Akane and shakes Ranma's Hand.

Akane and Ranma walk out onto the porch to wave good bye to

everyone as they fly away in a taxi.

-----------------

**Chapter 2- Now what are we going to do...**

-------------------------

Ranma yawns and turns towards Akane and asks,

" well what you wanna do the whole week," Akane just smiles at him and walks back inside with

Ranma following her in and says " I dunno ..hhmmm Ohh I wonder what Ukyo

and Ryouga are doing for the week maybe they could come over or we could stay over there"

Ranma grins and throws the phone to Akane who catches it easily after Ranma

gave her a few training tips and dials Ukyo's number.

ring ring rin-"Hello Ukyo speaking..."

"Hey Ukyo what's up?"

"oh nothing much Akane just -ouch Ryouga stop it" Akane hears giggling on the other end of the phone

and a" helloooo Akane hows it going" and a Ukyo saying "Ryouga give me the phone back"

Akane laughs and puts the phone on speaker so Ranma can hear and he cracks a goofy grin and laughs.

"Hows it going Ryouga? well anyway gueess what everyone just packed up and left me and Ranma

in the house for the whole week and we were wondering because your families

can't make it do u wanna stay over here for the week or we go over there"

" aww poor little Akane with a stupid Ranma to comfort her... hhmm i du"-" ha i got the

phone back and yeah how about you's two come over here in say ten minutes and you can help me run the restaurant how about that?"

Akane giggles and jumps up and down excitedly.

"really oh way Cool ok see yas in a bit bye!" and hangs up the phone.

Ranma grins at Akane's happy expression as she jumps around excitedly

while hugging him and grins before running off to her room to pack. Ranma shakes

his headwhile muttering about' cute smiles and silly tomboys ' and walks to his room to pack.

--------------------

**chapter 3-Off to Ukyo's we go**

-----------------------

**5 minutes later**

Akane brings all of her stuff downstairs and yells"Hurry up Ranma we gotta go!"

Ranma bounces down the stairs and lands on his feet with a natural grace while grinning

at Akane as she mutters" show off". Ranma puts his backpack on his back and picks

up Akane princess style with her gripping her back pack and having one arm wrapped around Ranma's neck

as they go roof hopping all the way to Uc-chan's restaurant.

Ranma puts Akane down and grins when she grabs his hand and drags him inside the restaurant.

"Ukyo, Ryouga you here!" yells Akane, Ranma glances around and smiles at the couple who come out to greet them.

"Yo Ryouga hows it going man, you two getting long alright"Akane gives them big hugs.

Ukyo laughs and smiles at Akane ," well i guess i got someone a little excited didn't i and yeah Ranma we are getting along fine".

Ranma laughs at the excited Akane starting to fidget and says

" soo you gonna show us where we staying or just let Akane fidget herself all day", Ukyo smiles and looks at both

Ranma and Akane and says " Ummm you guys don't mind sharing the spare double bed do you because that's all we got".

Ranma and Akane blushed a deep red and they both said

" I don't mind if he/she doesn't" and laughed at their nervousness.

Ukyo and Ryouga glance at each other before leading the way, they stop

and let Akane and Ranma put their things down.

Ukyo grabbed Akane's arm and dragged her to her room saying" I've got this cute

little outfit for you to wear while you be a waitress," Akane laughed and waved good bye to the guys.

Ranma glanced at Ryouga and he does the same," so uh what are we gonna do

while they work" asks Ranma as they walk down the stairs.

" well I learnt this new technique and I wanna try it out on ya so what do you say? training day?"

Ranma grins and bounds out the back door to the training area and he gets in a

fighting stance" alright Ryouga bring it" and they charge at each other...

-------------------

**chapter 4-waitressing, training and scarry people**

-------------------

**meanwhile**...

"Ukyo don't you think this is a bit much " says a very red Akane standing near a

mirror wearing what looked like a very short black skirt with a little white apron attached to

it and the top was black wit the top of the apron on it and a little chef hat on her head.

"what no way you look gorgeous and that means more money", they laugh and walk

downstairs and start to open up the restaurant.

Ranma charges at Ryouga and Ryouga puts up a barrier knocking Ranma down.

A dazed Ryouga laughs at a confused looking Ranma on the ground and they get up to go get a drink.

Ryouga goes to give Ukyo a kiss in the kitchen where she is making food.

while Ranma is frozen solid at the site of Akane wiping down a bench.

He just grins and lets loose a wolf whistle making Akane turn and grin at him

. Akane walks over to Ranma and taps him on the nose making him snap out of the daydream

and grins goofily at her and she cracks up laughing at him. Ukyo walks out to ask Akane

something then notices the way they looking at each other and thinks,

'i think they in love but just don't know it yet well that's where i come in hehe'

Ukyo snaps out of her thoughts and goes back into the kitchen as Ranma and

Ryouga go back and continue training and Akane flips the sign open.

half way through the day Akane is having their best of times and Ranma is learning and teaching new techniques.

Akane walks up to a guy and asks" hi what would u like to order?" the guy looks

her up and down and she gets a chill down her spine as he reaches out and tries to feel her up

, she yanks his arm away from her and says" don't touch me pervert i have a finance just outside

so just place you're order, eat and leave" the guy looks at her with lust and anger in his eyes and places the order.

After eating the guy leaves and Akane gives a sigh of relief

------------

**chapter 5- the attack of a freak**

--------------

." hey sugar could you go get the specials menu out and and lock the door for me"

asks Ukyo after packing up all her equipment. Akane steps out into the cold air

and just as she was about to grab the sign a pair of cold hands pushed her against the wall

and had a hand on her mouth so she couldn't scream and she saw it was the guy from earlier

. he whispers " you thought you could get away from me didn't you taunting me with your scent"

as his hands travel up her body she shivers and bites his hand then screams "RANMA HELP!".

Ranma was just laughing with Ryouga when he heard Akane yell his name

and he jumps through the open window and ran past Ukyo when she pointed outside.

He froze mid stride when he saw what was going on. Akane was helplessly trying to pry the guy

off of her and from that point on Ranma's aura turned murderous as he shouted"

get your hands of my fiancee shes mine and she belongs to me only I'm allowed to touch her!'

the creepy guy stepped away from Akane and was about to get into a stance but Ranma

attacked and picked him up and through him all the way out of Nermina.

Akane burst into tears and stumbled into his arms and he carried her up to the room

that they were to share and put the blankets around her while rubbing his hands down her back whispering

" its alright shhh".Ukyo and Ryouga stumble into the room and give her a drink of water

and Akane soon falls asleep and Ranma lays her down and wraps the blankets around her as they

all leave the room to talk in the lounge room.Ranma sits down at a chair and sighs worriedly"Ranma

youalright? shes ok now don't worry I'll just go and check on her ok?" says Ukyo as she walks up the stairs.

Ryouga gives Ranma a smile right before they hear a 'Ranma get up here now!"Ukyo stumbled into Ryouga's embrace

as Ranma stormed into the room where Akane was and found her at knife point from the creepy guy and she was crying

looking at him hopelessly. Right then and there Ranma exploded" get your hands off my fiancee!" he yelled as he pried his

fiancee out of the guys hands and passed her to Ukyo and he said "get her out of here "Ukyo nodded and tried to get

Akane up from her position on the floor but she wouldn't leave and then Ukyo saw blood stained on Ranma's shirt as

he was sliced on his abdomen. Ranma ignores his pain and grabbed the knife from the guys hands and stabbed him

in the stomach and through him out the window all the way across Japan. Akane stumbles up to Ranma and throws her arms around him

crying and making sure he wasn't hurt."shhh I'm alright ssshhh nothing gonna hurt u I'm here Akane shhhh" says Ranma as he lays her down on the bed again.

---------------

**Chapter 6- worrisome wounds and dinner time**

------------------

Ukyo and Ryouga go and sit with her on the bed as Ranma gets up and walks down

to the bathroom to clean up Ryouga follows him "need any help? u alright man?"

Ranma grunts and says "I'm the worlds best martial artist of course I'm alright... ok I'm in pain " and he laughs

despite everything that happened.

Ukyo was letting Akane cry on her and but then Akane noticed blood on

her hands and jumped up and ran to find Ranma. She finds him trying to clean the wound

and she walks up to him and says" I'm gonna clean it and i don't care what u say"Ranma

nodded at Ukyo and Ryouga to say it was alright and they left them alone. Akane removed Ranma's

shirt and cleansed the wound and wrapped him up in bandages. Ranma watches her work and smiles

at her but then notices shes crying and pulls her into his arms. Akane cries into his chest and Ranma makes

soothing noises they stay like that for well over 10 minutes just holding each other until Akane smiles up at him and lets

him put a clean tank top on before they make their way downstairs." you ok Akane"asks a worried Ranma as

they walk downstairs," yeah I'm alright Ranma just a bit to take in all inone day" Akane says while Smiling at Ranma

.They continue on their way to the kitchen and Ukyo smiles at them and says,"hey there guys dinner will be

on the table soon Ryouga's just setting the table why don't you just wait at the table".Ranma nodds and grabs

Akane's hand as they walk in the room to see Ryouga looking for something under the table then banging his head

and an "ouch" as they walk in the room and sit down at the table laughing at him.

"Ryouga has a bump on his head now" says Ranma rather stupidly.

"oh jeez you think! " asks Ryouga while laughing at Ranma. Akane rolls eyes and smiles when Ukyo brings in all their food.

Ranma eats rather calmly and looks confused when everyone is staring at him. He looks behind him ,

which makes them all laugh and Ryouga says" uhhh dude why arn't you eating rather quickly". Ranma swallows

the food he had in his mouth and said" well the only reason i actually eat fast is because of pop

always trying to eat my food and since he ain't here and your not trying to eat my food i can actually enjoy the meal"

Akane makes "oh" noise then grabs something of his plate and eats it while laughing. Ranma says "hey" and steals

something of hers and then on they fight each other for food while Ukyo and Ryouga calmly eat their food.

Ranma grins and throws food at Akane while laughing and she just pushes him off of the chair and he gets up

and starts tickling her and she runs all round the house before sitting back at her seat and laughs as Ranma starts eating his food again when they sit back down.

----------------

**chapter 7-movie time and Ukyo's plans starts**

--------------------

while Ukyo was watching them the whole time grinning like an idiot and just noticed

Ryouga flicking his hand in front of her face saying" you hoo anyone home Ukyo honey?" she gets

out of her day dream and says "yeah I'm alright hey lets go watch a movie" " cool" thethree others say

and they all walk into the lounge room.The four of them walked into the room and their were only two

armchairs near the television, Ukyo grinned to herself forms planning in her head and Ryouga looking at

her suspiciously."ok , i hope you guys don't mind but we only havetwo chairs so you guys feel alright bout sharing it"

asks Ukyo as she snaps out of her day dream. Ryouga sits on one of them and pulls

Ukyo onto his lap and she cuddles up to him while putting on a DVD. Akane and Ranma

just shrug at each other and Ranma sits down and pull Akane onto his lap and she gets comfortable while trying not

to lean on his Bandaged side. " you guys set" asks Ukyo as she presses play on the controller."yup yup yup" both Akane

and Ranma say. Ukyo grins at them and says" now Akane don't you be hurting you knight in shinning armour"

Akane grins and laughs at Ranma's smug expression. Akane looks at Ranma and says" shinning armour i don't

think so I'll call him my knight in bandages and pj's" allfour of them crack up laughing and start to watch the movie

.Akane wraps her arms around Ranma's neck and and rests her head underneath his chin. Ranma grins at

Akane and wraps his arms around her waist to keep her in place as they watch the movie.Unnoticed to them

Ukyo wasn't watching the movie but looking at them 'oh my god they really do love each other i sooo have to help them'

Ryouga looks ova at Ukyo and whispers" whatareyou upto Ukyo?" Ukyo feigns innocence and says

" me what never... oh alright don't look at me like that.. look ova at Akane and Ranma and tell me they don't

love each other on some level but just won't admit it?"Ryouga frowns at Ukyo then looks ova at Akane

and Ranma and hears Akane giggle as Ranma tickles her and she hits him play fully and whispers "stop it!" A

silly grins appears on Ryouga's face as he watches them andUkyo whispers" see we gotta get them together you

can easily see they like each other maybe even love" Ryouga smiles at her and says,"alright I'll help you "Ukyo squeals and hugs him.

Akane and Ranma look ova atUkyo and Ryouga, Ranma asks" whatareyoutwo whispering bout?"

" oh and don't forget that squeal" pipes up Akane while grinning at Ranma.

" hey i got an idea lets put some music on before we go to bed i feel like slow dancing"

suggests a excitedUkyo and Ryouga nodds and lets her stand up and then stands up after her.

-----------------

**Chapter 8-Slow dancing and sleepy time**

-----------------

Ukyoputs on calm romantic music that Akane didn't know what it was and

she just turned down the lights and started swaying around the room with Ryouga.

Akane hops off of Ranma and she smiles at him and says " would you like to dance kind sir?"

Ranma grins up at her and replies,"why certainly my lady" and jumps up and wraps arms around her waist

as Akane's arms wrap around Ranma's neck

Akane snuggles up to Ranma and finds herself falling asleep while dancing.

Ranma notices the even breathing of his fiancee and picks her up princess style .

" hey guys , i think Akane just fell asleep, so I'll see you tomorrow"

said Ranma as he walked up the stairs and into their room and lies the sleeping

Akane in the bed and climbs in after her , wraps the blankets around them pulls

Akane against his chest and wraps arms around her stomach. Akane mumbles "

stupid Ranma" and puts her arms on top of Ranma's and falls into a silent sleep. Ranma grins

and rests his head on her shoulder before succumbing to the peaceful surrender of sleep..

**Downstairs**

Ukyoand Ryouga are making their way up stairs whispering silently to them selves"

i have an idea for a Christmas present for them it should definitely get them together or closer at least

whispered Ukyo," Ryouga grins and pulls her against him as they walk into their room and says,

" you're amazing"Ukyo kisses him before curling up next to him to dream about Cupids running around

Akane and Ranma as they r in a passionate embrace.

------------------

**Chapter 9-Akane's Nightmare**

-------------------------

Akane shivers in her sleep and starts thrashing around...

**in the dream...**  
_Akane shivers as the creepy guy comes back and starts feeling her up she tries to push_

_him away but he is to strong for her. Akane did the only thing she could think of she screamed_

_" Ranma help he's back again!" just as Akane finished Ranma burst through the door but before_

_he could act the creepy guy through at knife and it struck Ranma in the stomach , Ranma stumbled_

_back looked at Akane and whispered" Akane ...I'm ...sorry..." right before he hit the floor.._

_"AHHHH RANMA NO DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

Ranma woke up in an instant the moment he heard Akane heart wrenching cry and he held

her shaking form in his arms while rocking back and forth whispering" shhh its alright Akane I'll

not going anywhere i promise" Akane cries harder and tightens her hold on him.

Ukyoand Ryouga woke up after that heart wrenching scream and flew into the room saying

" what is it? what happened?" Ranma looked at them helplessly as he rocked Akane back forth

.Ukyo sits on the bed and holds Akane in her arms as Ranma and Ryouga step out to get a drink

of water for her."Ranma uumm what happened?"asked Ryouga as Ranma take out a glass

and fills it with water. Ranma glances at him, sighs and says " i dunnoo she was sleeping

peacefully before i actually fell asleep and now i just don't no" Ryouga smiles at

Ranma encouragingly and says " hey how bout we try cheer her up by bringing her

out here to play games and stuff like that ?" Ranma smiles and nodds as they enter the room .

Akane wipes her face and looks up as the door opens and Ranma smiles at her ,

she gets up and runs at him saying" thank god you're not dead i thought u were gone"

Ranma wraps his arms around her and picks her up and carries her to bed and asks " what happened Akane?"

" I had a nightmare that you didn't survive the battle and that you left me all alone" says Akane as she cuddles Ranma closer.

"Aww Akane don't worry Ranma is as fit as a peanut" saysUkyo while getting up .

Akane giggles and says" i no it was just scary"

Ranma whispers" i wont ever leave you all alone ok "

Akane nodds and Ryouga suggests" lets go downstairs to cheer up poor Akane"

They all agree and Ryouga puts blankets for them to lay on

"alright guys lets do some karaoke"

----------------

**Chapter 10- Ryouga sings**

----------------

Ryouga gets up grabs a song and says" this song i dedicate to Ukyo"

Ukyo smiles as Ryouga starts singing:

_**Let me be your hero,**_

_**Would you dance,  
if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run,  
and never look back?  
Would you cry,  
if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?**_

_**Would you tremble,  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die,  
for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.**_

_**I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.**_

_**Would you swear,  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here, tonight.**_

_**I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.**_

_**Oh, I just wanna to hold you.  
I just wanna to hold you.  
Oh yeah.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care...  
You're here, tonight.**_

_**I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.**_

_**I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you, forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.**_

_**I can be your hero.**_

as he finishes singing Ukyo gets up and hugs him tears running down her face

----------------

**Chapter 11-Akane sings**

-----------------

Akane smiles at thetwo love birds and gets up and says" ok this song i dedicate

to Ranma for being my best friend and always sticking by me and for being my knight in bandages and pj's"

Ranma wolf whistles and Akane starts singing:

_**When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way.  
And when I'm scared and losing ground;  
When my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around.**_

_**And when I'm down you're there; pushing me to the top.  
You're always there; giving me all you've got.**_

_**For a shield from the storm;  
For a friend; for a love  
To keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong;  
For the will to carry on;  
For everything you do;  
For everything that's true,  
I turn to you.**_

_**When I lose my will to win,  
I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything,  
'Cause your love is so amazing; 'cause your love inspires me.**_

_**And when I need a friend, you're always on my side;  
Giving me faith that gets me through the night.**_

_**For a shield from the storm;  
For a friend; for a love  
To keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong;  
For the will to carry on;  
For everything you do;  
For everything that's true,  
I turn to you.**_

_**For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain;  
For truth that will never change;  
For someone to lean on;  
for a heart I can rely on through anything;  
For that one who I can run to...  
I turn to you.**_

_**For a shield from the storm;  
For a friend; for a love  
To keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong;  
For the will to carry on;  
For everything you do;  
For everything that's true,  
I turn to you.**_

_**For a shield from the storm;  
For a friend; for a love  
To keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong;  
For the will to carry on;  
For everything you do;  
For everything that's true...**_

_**For everything you do;  
For everything that's true,  
I turn to you...**_

Ranma jumps up and grabs Akane twirling her around while hugging her

Ukyo looks on at this in amusement thinking 'maybe i don't have to help them after all.'

-------------------

**Chapter 12-Akane and Ukyo sing**

-----------------------

Ranma puts Akane down and sits back down

Akane waves Ukyo ova and whispers something and Ukyo grins

"ok guys this isone of our favourite songs so we want to sing it"

Ranma and Ryouga grin at each other as they start to sing.

_**I know that you're hiding things,  
Using gentle words to shelter me.  
Your words were like a dream.  
But dreams could never fool me,  
Not that easily.**_

_**I acted so distant then,  
Didn't say good-bye before you left.  
But I was listening,  
You'll fight your battles far from me,  
Far too easily.**_

_**"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back."  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door,  
But still I swore  
To hide the pain,  
While I turned back the pages.**_

_**Shouting might have been the answer,  
What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart.**_

_**'Cause a thousand words call out through the ages,  
They'll fly to you,  
Even though I can't see,  
I know they're reaching you,  
Suspended on silver wings.**_

_**Oh a thousand words,  
One thousand embraces,  
Will cradle you,  
Making all of your weary days seem far away.  
They'll hold you forever.**_

_**Oh a thousand words (a thousand words),  
Have never been spoken (ohhh yeah),  
They'll fly to you,  
They'll carry you home (carry you home),  
And back into my arms,  
Suspended on silver wings (On silver wings),**_

_**And a thousand words (ohh),  
Call out through the ages (call through the ages),  
They'll cradle you (oh yeah)  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days (only days),  
They'll hold you forever...**_

Ranma and Ryouga get up and start clapping

Ukyo and Akane bow stupidly .

----------------

**Chapter13- Ranma sings**

-----------------

Ranma gets up as Akane and Ukyo sit back down and says " Akane this song is for you"

Akane smiles a dazzling smile as Ranma sings

_**It's amazing  
How you can speak  
Right to my heart  
Without saying a word,  
You can light up the dark  
Try as I may  
I could never explain  
What I hear when  
You don't say a thing**_

_**CHORUS:  
The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all**_

_**All day long  
I can hear people  
Talking out loud  
But when you hold me near  
You drown out the crowd  
(The crowd)  
Try as they may  
They can never define  
What's been said  
Between your  
Heart and mine**_

_**Repeat chorus twice**_

_**(You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all)**_

_**The smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let's me know  
That you need me**_

_**Repeat chorus**_

_**(You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all)**_

_**The smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let's me know  
That you need me**_

_**(You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all)**_

Akane has tears running down her face as she jumps up into Ranma'sarms when he comes to sit back down.

----------------

**chapter 14- Ryouga and Ukyo sing together**

-----------------

Ryouga helps Ukyo up and they smile at each other before starting to sing

_**Look at the sky  
Tell me what do you see  
Just close your eyes  
And describe it to me  
The heavens are sparkling  
With starlight tonight  
That's what I see  
Through your eyes  
I see the heavens  
Each time that you smile  
I hear your heartbeat  
Just go on for miles  
And suddenly I know  
My life is worth while  
That's what I see  
Through your eyes  
Chorus:  
Here in the night  
I see the sun  
Here in the dark  
Our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes  
I look at myself  
And instead I see us  
Whoever I am now  
It feels like enough  
And I see a girl  
Who is learning to trust  
That's who I see through your eyes  
Chorus  
And there are some things we don't know  
Sometimes a heart just needs to go  
And there is so much I'll remember  
Underneath the open sky with you forever  
Chorus**_

Ranma and Akane scream " yaya woo hooo"

Ukyo blushes and Ryouga grins

--------------

**Chapter 15- Ranma and Akane sing together**

---------------

Akane grabs Ranma's hands and pulls him to the front of the room and they smile at each other before singing:

_**Come out moon  
Come out wishing star  
Come out, come out  
Wherever you are**_

_**I'm out here in the dark  
All alone and wide awake  
Come and find me  
I'm empty and I'm cold  
And my heart's about to break  
Come and find me  
I need you to come here and find me  
'Cos without you I'm totally lost  
I've hung a wish on every star  
It hasn't done much good so far  
I can only dream of you  
Wherever you are**_

_**I'll hear you laugh  
I'll see you smile  
I'll be with you  
Just for a while**_

_**But when the morning comes  
And the sun begins to rise  
I will lose you  
Because it's just a dream  
When I open up my eyes  
I will lose you  
I used to believe in forever  
But forever's too good to be true  
I've hung a wish on every star  
It hasn't done much good so far  
I don't know what else to do  
Except to try to dream of you  
And wonder if you are dreaming too  
Wherever you are**_

_**Wherever you are**_

Akane hugs Ranma before going back down to sit

------------------

**Chapter 16-Ranma and Ryouga sing together**

---------------

Ryouga gets up with Ranma and says "this was the song that was on the radio when we first argued" while laughing

Akane and Ukyo looked at each other before grinning

_**I know the sound of each rock and stone**_

_**And I embrace what others fear**_

_**You are not to roam in this forgotten place**_

_**Just the likes of me are welcome here**_

_**Everything breathes**_

_**And I know each breath**_

_**For me it means life**_

_**For others, it's death**_

_**It's perfectly in balance**_

_**Perfectly planned**_

_**More than enough**_

_**For this man**_

_**Like every tree**_

_**Stands on it's own**_

_**Reaching for the sky**_

_**I stand alone**_

_**I share my world**_

_**With no one else**_

_**All by myself**_

_**I stand alone**_

_**I seen your world**_

_**With these very eyes**_

_**Don't come any closer**_

_**Don't even try**_

_**I've felt all the pain**_

_**And heard all the lies**_

_**But in my world there's no**_

_**Compromise**_

_**Like every tree**_

_**Stands on it's own**_

_**Reaching for the sky**_

_**I stand alone**_

_**I share my world**_

_**With no one else**_

_**All by myself**_

_**I stand alone**_

_**All by myself**_

_**I stand alone**_

_**All by myself**_

_**I stand alone**_

Ranma jumps down beside Akane and grins cockily at her

Ryouga hugs Ukyo before lying down fully exhausted.

" alright lets play truth or dare now" says Ukyo grinning innocently

--------------

**Chapter 17- the oath that's worth it all**

--------------------

Akane smiles, sighs and leans against Ranma as Ukyo goes to get a drink with Ryouga.

Ranma smiles at her and asks," Akane what's the matter? you alright?".

Ukyo walks in the room with Ryouga just after Ranma said that and looked at the two of them and

saw their sorrowful expression, asked " guys what's wrong?"

Ranma looks ova at them and shrugs to say i don't know . Akane looked at Ranma and said"

its just I still have a nagging feeling that you're gonna pack up and leave "

Ranma smiles at Akane and gives her a hug and replied" I'll never leave you Akane i promise"

Akane sits up and asks," promise?"

Ranma nodds and she gives him one of her heart skipping a beat smiles.

Ukyo looks at both of them and a plan started forming in her head' i know

promises can be broken as easily as glass but oaths done properly can't'

" hey guys promises can be broken as easily as anything how about you both make an oath to each other?"

suggests Ukyo . Ryouga looks at her and makes an "oh" noise of surprise .

Akane looks at Ranma before looking back at Ukyo and asks" oath? what's an oath?"

Ukyo replies" an oath is a kind of honor bound promise but it can't be broken

it sort of has magical powers in it self imbedded into the souls of who the oath is well in"

Ranma looks at Akane before looking back at Ukyo and says" alright I'll agree to it if Akane wants it"

Akane looks at Ranma smiles and says" we will do it but uh just what do we do?"

Ukyo asks" Ryouga hunni can u get that box ova there for me"

Ryouga gets up and brings the box back into the middle of Akane and Ranma as Ukyo told them they have to sit opposite each other.

Ranma looks at Akane and she does the same before looking back at Ukyo.

Ukyo grabs a pen andtwo pieces of paper and asks" ok what do u want the oath to be about?"

Akane speaks up and says" um that me and Ranma will always be friends and that he never leaves me or something like that."

Ranma agrees and Ukyo then starts writing something down on the pieces of paper and handsone to both Akane and Ranma.

Ukyo opens the box as Akane and Ranma both read their pieces of paper.

Inside the box was blue velvet and two holes where two rings would sit.

" ok guys put you're hand closet to the box near the box and have you're middle index finger wear the hole is."

Akane and Ranma did as they were told while glancing at each other.

" ok now Akane you first recite your oath and then after she is finished Ranma

then its your turn and once hes finished when you see a bright light circle your hands

and connect to each other then recite the together bit ok "

Akane swallowed and nodded before beginning" I, Akane Tendo, pledge this oath,

to you, Ranma Saotome, That wherever I shall be, Wherever you are, You'll be in my heart

and soul, This Oath was pledged in love, friendship, trust and all above all honor".

As she finishes speaking a purple mist starts hovering around the box. Ranma watches in fascination,

speaks up and says" I, Ranma Saotome, pledge this oath, in an offer of love,

friendship, Trust all above all honor, to you Akane Tendo, as from this day, no

matter where you or where I shall be,you will be in my heart and soul."

A bright light surrounds their index finger and a line connects them as they look in to

each others eyes before saying" As we pledge this oath, our soul's destiny is forever intertwined"

The purple mist comes from opposite ends of the box and flows into Akane's finger and

then as it leaves and goes to Ranma's finger, a blue diamond, silver ring was left on her finger.

Akane looks up into Ranma's eyes as he watches as he gets a exact copy of the ring onhis finger.

The mist disappears and all indication that something happened vanished with it.

-----------------

**Chapter 18-Ukyo's planning continues in a game of Truth or dare**

------------------

Ukyo looks over at Ryouga as he watches Akane and Ranma remove their

hands from the box to take a look at the ring on their hands.

Akane watches in fascination as she holds her hand up to the light

and the blue stone glitters with the reflection of the light.

Ranma watches Akane as she looks at it and asks " Ukyo ? umm how did that uumm

happen?and where did this come from.?" and points to the ring in his hand.

Ukyo looks at them picks up the box and puts it back and says " well the

oath you both spoke of connected with you're hearts and souls and it uum

created a mist that came from you're feelings and swirled around them to make your

rings..though every ring that is made by this magic is different in it own way

because it would have been made for different people and purposes"

Akane smiles and says " thanks Ukyo this means alot tome"

Ranma smiles at Akane as she continue to look at her new ring and he does the same.

Ranma takes it off and reads the inscription on :_A.T & R.S forever as it may._

Ranma smiles and puts it back on and turns to everyone" well how about we

play that game truth or dare now".

Akane grins and says" yeah I'l pair up with Ranma and Ukyo you pair up with

Ryouga so that means whatever dare one of you gets the other has to do it"

Ukyo grins and says" oh awesome idea ok you can go first"

Ranma and Akane start whispering to them selves and then Akane speaks up

"ok Ukyo, Ryouga we dare to you walk around like a chicken for 20 secs"

Ranma cracks up laughing as Ukyo Starts peckin at the ground and Ryouga fell ova on his back

cracking up laughing as they were told "ok now its your turn"

Ukyo started whispering to Ryouga and she said" ok Ranma you have to stand over there

and Akane you have to be like shampoo chasing Ranma around and talking like her"

Akane laughed at Ranma's Horrofied expression at the sound of her name.

Ranma gets up and walks out of the and walks in again.

Akane jumps up at says" ranma take Akane on date yes?"

Ukyo cracks up laughing with Ryouga goes totally red in the face as Akane jumps on Ranma which knocks him to the ground.

Akane kisses Ranmas neck and makes purring noises and Ranma cracks up laughing as

Akane starts tickling him running her hands down his chest.

Ukyo manages to say "ok you can come back now guys" between laughs.

Ranma picks Akane up and sets her down beside him when they reach their spots on the floor

they were totally red in the face.

Ukyo just grinned at them and Ryouga was recoverin himself from laughin says" ok i no Ranma's gonna get me good now "

Ranma just grins evilly and whispers with Akane who cracks up laughing and says to Ryouga"

ok you have to pretend to be like moouse and hug everyone but her as you try to find her "

Ukyo gets up and walks from the room and walks back in the room and ryouga jumps

up yellin" I love you ukyo "and huggin Akane"uh ryouga she ova there" ryouga gets up and jumps

into Ranma sayin" i found you" Ranma cracked up sayin " uh nope not here either" Ryouga gets up and hugz

a chair" wow Ukyo when did you get so soft"Ranma and akane cracks up laughin leanin on each otha for suport.

" uh ryouga hunni im over here" ryouga gets up grins an hugs Ukyo whisperin "I found you" be4 sitin down.

Ranma gulps at the evil look in Ryouga's face when he grins at him

Ryouga whispers to Ukyo and her eyes widen and she grins at him before noddin" ok Ranma i dare you to kiss Akane passionately"

Ranma and Akane's eyes widen miracously large and Ranma without thinking says" what ? fine i double dare you"

Ryouga's eyes widens as well and Akane glares at Ranma before adding" Ranma you know if he agrees he will have to kiss me 2"

Ranma looks at her and cringes and says" no i meant you 2 kiss to show me what kind of kiss you want us to do"

Akane relaxes and says "yeah ok but this is the last dare I'm getting tired."

----------------------

**Chapter 19- the kiss and waking up in each others arms the morning after**

**-------------------**

.Ranma watches as both Ukyo and Ryouga get up and Ryouga puts his arms

around Ukyo and brigns her towards him and catches her lips in a heated kiss

that went on for about a minute before they break apart and sit back down.

Akane looks over and Ranma and they both gulp before standing up and whispering" ok here goes nothing"

Ranma wraps his arms around Akane's waist bringing her in contact with his chest.

Her hands rest a top Ranma's chest and Akane looks into Ranma's eyes.

He smiles at her before tilting her head up a bit before bringing his lipsdown upon Akane's.

Akane and Ranma both close their eyes and Akane wraps her arms around his neck as Ranma tightens his hold on her.

Ranma pushes againest her mouth until she opens up, he puts his tongue in her

mouth and he groans pulling her againest harder while searchin her mouth.

Ranma picks Akane up off of her feet and deepens the kiss as Akane's arms tightens around his neck.

Akane moans into the kiss and Ranma puts her back on her feet and pulls apart looking into

her eyes as she opens them their breathin heavily waiting for their hearts to calm down

They laugh as they hear a loud claping noise that makes them come back to reality.

"wow that was awesome way to go guys" says a grinning Ukyo .

Ryouga pats Ranma on the back before they all head off into their own rooms.

Ranma and Akane stand near each other looking at each other.

Akane yawns and lays down on the bed and curls up under the covers and turn to ranma

and asks" you coming?" Ranma snaps out of his day dream and joins Akane in the bed and

pulls her againest his side before whisperin" you're a good kisser Akane good night sweet dreams"

Akane smiles and lays a hand down on his chest listenin to his heart beat. before she falls

asleep to only dream of kissing him over and over again.

**Across the room...**

Ukyo was gigglin to her self as she and Ryouga went to go get into bed. She kisses him goodnight and says

" that was a totally good idea to make them kiss did you see their auras combining"Ryouga grins and says"

I no it was mad" " tomorrow I'll take Akane shoppin and pop the question if she has feelings for Ranma and you

can take him around the shoppin mall and stop at a jewellery store to take a look and ask him does

he have any feelings for her ok?" says Ukyo right before they fall asleep .

**The next morning...**

Akane awakens to the sound of birds chirping and she glances around the room and smiles when

she sees Ranma sleeping peacefully breathin in and out evenly with a smile on his face. Akane lifts

a hand to his face a runs a hand down his cheek. Ranma stirs in his sleep and tries to swat Akane's

hand away thinking it was a fly . Akane giggles as Ranma tries to swat her hand away. He opens his eyes

and glances around the room to find Akane grinning at him so he grins back." Monring Ranma have

nice dreams" Ranma sits up and stretches before replyin " well you were in them" Akane grins and says

" well then they would have had to be good then wouldn't they?"

they both laugh and Akane sits up and hops out of the bed." Ranma could you turn around

and no peepin while i put on some clothes" Ranma grins and says" sure " before actually

turning around to glance at the wall before sayin " hello wall how r u ? im good thanks" Akane

laughs at him bein an idiot before putting on a lite purple sun dress.

" ok you can turn around now" says Akane as she grabs a brush to do her hair.

Ranma wolf whistles making Akane blush and turn away.

Ranma gets out of the bed and puts on his normal chinese shirt and pants

before hugging Akane from behind and sayin "goodmorning"

Akane giggles and pushes him away and they both walk out the door and make

their way downstairs to find Ukyo and Ryouga already eating breakfast and they say " morning" before continuing.

Ranma and Akane sit down to eat their breakfast and Akane asks Ukyo" umm what

are we doing today?" Ukyo swallows the food in her mouth and says" oh i thought we

could all go out shopping today come on it will be fun" Akane grins and nodds and Ranma says

"cool i wanna get a new uummm stuff... no wait i gotta go get somethin for every one for christmas."

---------------

**chapter 20- a fun day of shoppin and questions answered.**

**-----------------------**

Akane, Ranma , Ukyo and Ryouga make their way down the street hiding from

people they know and laughing at really stupid stuff as they make their way to the bus stop.

Akane laces her arm through Ranma and asks" wat r u getting me for christmas this year Ranma?"

Ranma grins at her and helps her up to their seat on the bus and says" i uhh well i havent got it yet?"

Akane giggles at Ranma's discomfort and pulls him down beside her and says" well i havent got your's

eaither so I'll get it today and you can get mine" Ranma grins before relaxing into the seat and

smiles as Ryouga and Ukyo sit in the seat behind them.

Ukyo grinned stupidly at the way Ranma and Akane are acting towards each other

Ryouga glances at her and then whispers' well i guess its working do you want me to

stil ask Ranma or let thing wokr out on their own?" Ukyo glanced at

ryouga before saying " yeah do what we planned".

They all left the bus and walked towards the food court and sat down to eat some food.

Ukyo finished and grabbed Akane's hand and dragged her towards

the clothing store as they both waved good bye to the guys.

Ranma and Ryouga finish eating and Ryouga says" hey i gotta

go to the jewellery store to get something forUkyo wanna come"

" sure i wanna get something for Akane anyway" says Ranma.

Ryouga grins secretly and heads towards the jewellers.

" ooohh Akane look at this oh and look matchin colours" Ukyo grinned at Akane

holding up 2 formal looking dress and throwing one and Akane.Akane unraveled

it and looked at it in awe, it had spegeti straps and flowed right down towards the

floor and it was a deep sky blue' same colour as Ranma's eyes' she thought almost as

first glance and blushed. Ukyo noticed the blush and wondered if she was thinking about

Ranma " hey come on lets go try them on " says Ukyo as they walk into the change rooms.

Ranma was looking at various engagement rings as Ryouga comes over to him with a package

and asks him" hey do you uum think if i asked Ukyo to marry me she would say yes?" Ranma

laughed and patted him on the back and said" yeah i do she loves you very much " Ryouga

grinned and said " well what about you ? how do you feel about Akane?" Ranma looked at

him before sighing and replying" i .. i have strong feelings for her that I can not explain"

Ryouga looks at him before saying" well why don't you tell her ?"Ranma looks at him hopelessly

before saying "i... ...i'm afraid of rejection and this engagement we have is just forced and i dont

wanna force her into anything" Ryouga pats him on the back and says" she cares about you

more then you think just tell her oh and get her that one she like the

colour sky blue" as he walks out of the store to wait for him.

Ranma looks at it before deciding and walks up to the person at the

desk and says" hi can i have that sky blue diamond silver engagement ring?"

Ranma walks out of the store and grins at Ryouga before saying" thankz man that helped

alot I'll ask her soon oh and I also got her this" Ranma holds out a diamond necklace witha

heart pendant" for christmas you know" Ranma adds before they leave to go and

wait at the food court for Akane and Ukyo.

Akane came out of the dressing room and looked at herself in the mirror

and smiles at how good she looks and smiles at Ukyo as she comes

out" hey we look good don't we" asks Akane while grinning.

Ukyo looks at her and smiles then says" yeah you think Ryouga will like it?"

Akane grins and replies" sure he loves ya heaps"

Ukyo looked over at Akane then grinned and said" i no but what

about you how do feel about Ranma?"

Akane glanced at her as they payed for their dresses and said"

i do love him but im like afraid he will laugh and reject me"

Ukyo glanced at her and saw her sorrowful expression as they entered

a robe shop to get Ranma and Ryouga a xmas present.

" ohh hunni he cares about you more then you think I can tell " Ukyo goes and

picks out a red robe with a dragon on it and passes it to Akane before getting out a black one."

ooh Ranma will want the black one" Ukyo grinns and puts the red one back

and gets out a blue one for Ryouga. Akane and Ukyo walk out of the store with

a black robe with a dragon on the back of it and a blue one with the same but with

Ryouga written on the back of it under the Dragon and a Ranma written on the black one.

-------------

**Chapter 21- not a very happy Akane and Ranma**

**--------------------**

Ranma smiled when he saw Akane and Ukyo heading towards them and waves.

Akane waves back and says" well we ready to go home? i got you're present!"

Ranma grins and replies" yup we ready and i got your's 2!"

Ryouga holds Ukyo's hand and whispers " mission acomplished " and points at what

inscription said on the plastic bag holdingRanma's gift it said 'yushiu jewellers' and she jumps

up and down grinning at Ryouga and couple in front of them arguing about stupid stuff.

**20mins later back at Uc-chan's**

Ukyo opens her door and races towards the phone as it goes off Ryouga makes

his way towards his room and Akane and Ranma go towards there'z .

Akane sets down her bags and puts them in her back pack and Ranma does the same.

Ranma asks Akane " could you check my bandage and re-wrap it up for me" Akane smiles

at him and drags him towards the bathroom wear the first aid kit was.

Akane removed Ranma's shirt and starts un wrapping the bandage as

Ukyo walked in and handed Ranma the phone saying it was Kasumi.

" hello Kasumi how's your week going..."

' oh good ranma just great uum is Akane there"

Ranma looks at Akane inspectin his wound cracks a smile before repliin

" yeah shes here but shes wrapin me up in bandages at the moment hang on i'll put her on."

Ranma holds the phone near Akane's ear as she puts a patch on his wound.

" hello kasumi ..yes we are having fun .. no nothing serious just Ranma's usual

scratches" says Akane while concentratin on re-wrappin him up.

"ok good well there is a slight problem.. the uh snow has covered up the train station

and we can't get in so we won't be able to make it back in time for christmas

but don't wrry we will m,iss u and b fine and I'll make sure you're presents will get there on time"

Akane's smiles dissapears as she hears this and replies" ohhh ok then well i'll c you after christmas then ok bye"

Ranma puts the phone down and asks Akane " wat do u mean they arnt able to make it .

..but its xmas we always spend it together alaways have its just not normal for them not

to b able to make it..." Akane finshes up and says" i no she said our present would make it in time so i guess thats alright"

Ranma puts his shirt back on before going down the stairs and siting at the table layin his head down and sighs.

Akane rubbs his back before siting down beside him.

Ukyo and Ryouga walk into the room and see Akane and Ranma's solumn faces

and Ukyo asks" wats rong guyz?" Akane replies " they wont be able to make it home

in time for xmas" Ranma sighs and walks into the lounge room to sit on one of the

amrchairs and Akane gets up after him and sits down in his lap wrappin her arms around

him and he smiles at her and does the same.Ukyo glances at Ryouga and he does

the same before they walk inot their room to discuss how they make them feel better.

**In the living room..**

" Oh and remember that time when pop and your dad put mistle toe up in every

corner of the house and we stayed outside all day making them really upset " says

Ranma reminising and Akane giggles saying "yeah" and they both stop talking remembering

all the otha xmases they had together. Ukyo and ryouga walk into the room smile at them

and say " have xmas with us , come on it will be fun" Akane and Ranma grin at each

other before noddin vigourously.

" ok well come on Akane lets go get changed ... for tongiht I've already made the meal"

says Ukyo pulling Akane aout of Ranma's lap and pulling her towards the stairs.

Ranma and Ryouga look at each other before saying" romantic dinner oh shit!"

---------------

**chapter 22- romantic dinner for...four?**

----------

Ranma and Ryouga race off down to the store and come back sit at the

table and appear in a white tux waiting for the girls to come back down.

Ukyo dances around in her dress and grabs Akane's , Ranma's and

Ryouga presents thinking about giving them them early.

Akane grabs Ranma's present and also Ukyo's and Ryouga's intending to give them to them early.

Ranma hears Akane come out of her room and goes to meet her but stops

mid stride at the beauty walking towards him slowly with wrappedthings in her hands.

Akane smiles cutely at Ranma before stopping right before him . Ranma stutters"

Ak..Akane you .well look beautiful" Akane blushes and goes to seat at the table

smiling at Ryouga's open mouth and laughed when he jumps up to meet Ukyo.

Ranma sits down beside akanes and sees her presents in her arms and goes and

grabs her necklace from the room and meets Ryouga coming up the stairs to get Ukyo's present,Ranma grins and makes his way downstairs.

When Ryouga makes his way downstairs with Akane's and Ranma's present and also Ukyo's they were all waiting for him.

Ukyo grinned at Akane and Ranma and hands them their presents from her. Akane and Ranma rip open their present to find 2 pairs of sunglasses

Akane looks at Ukyo before saying" uum thankz Ukyo does it do something special" Ukyo laughs and says "put them on and press the button on the side."

Akane and Ranma press the button and are filled with images comnig towards them right

before their eyes, pictures of akane and Ranma togetha and videos of their arguments

fell across their ears and once it was finished they grinned at each other and before

glancing at Ukyo and Ryouga before saying" oh thanks its faculous i love it" says Akane

, Ranma replies" yeah its great Ukyo thankz". Ukyo grinned at them. Ryouga then gave

them both his presents. Akane unwraps it and they come across a picture of Ranma

and Akane smiling happily at each other and Ranma gets the same. Akane has tears in

her eyes as she hugz ryouga be fore whispering thanks and Ranma glanced at Ryouga

and nodds to say thankz.Ukyo smiled at ryrouga and chucks him his robe which he twirls

around before grinning at Ukyo and kisses her to say" thanks I love it". Akane chucks

Ranma his black robe and Ranma's eyes go wide and his face splits into a loving gaze as he looks at Akane and kisses her on the cheek.

Akane blushes and Ranma gives her his present. Akane's eyes go wide as she looks

upon a beautiful necklace with a heart pendant on it , Akane jumps into Ranma's arms

and hugz him tight whispering "thank you" Ryouga gives Ukyo her diamond

silver necklace and she cries into his shirt as he holds her.

they all continue to eat their food in relative silence while fingering their presents from each other

. ding ding ding, Ryouga steps up and says "can i have your attention" and turns to Ukyo

goes down on one knee holds out a silver crystal ring and says " ukyo the love of my life

will you marry me?" Ukyo holds a hand to her mouth while looking down at Ryouga on

his kneee next to her and she jumps up saying "yes yes oh god yes " as he stands up puts

the ring on her finger and kisses him.Akane has tears in her eyes as she witnesses

this and Ranma stands up and claps. Ukyo jumps up and down saying " I'm getting

married oh god"Ryouga picked her up and carried her off to their bedroom before

saying goodnight. Ranma and Akane make their way to their room and Akane gets

changed and settles down in the bed and looks at Ranma as he has his back towards

her she asks" Ranma you alrite?" Ranma turns around and kneels down in front of her

and Syas" Akane Tendo, i.. i have loved you all my life and beyond will you do the

honour of being my wife ?" Akane stares at Ranma as he brings out a ring and looks

at her hopefully. Akane goes into shock as she looks at the ring without seeing

the doubt on Ranma's face she looks up at him before jumpin into his arms saying"

yes i love u 2 oh god yes" Ranma puts the ring on her finger and leans down to

kiss her passionately. After a few minutes Akane runs from the room and knocks on

Ukyo's door with Ranma behind her.Ryouga opens the door the let them in and

akane jumps on the bed syaing " ukyo im engaged look he proposed" Ukyo looked

at the grinning Ranma back to Akane before jumpin up and down with her.

After all the excitement of the day Ukyo and Akane decided they wanted a double

wedding and it had to be big. Ranma pried his real financee out of the room and

into their bed and before Ranma falls asleep he whispers" i 'm gonna enjoy wakin

up next to you for the rest of my life i love you akane" akane mumbles" love u 2 ranma "before falling into a blissful sleep.

--------------

**Epilogue**

--------------

Akane and Ranma get married on a sunny summer day , the same as Ukyo and Ryouga ... their families were smiling for months after ..

Nabiki found out where Kuno was and they fell in love, Kasumi got enough courage to finally ask Dr. tofu out , shampoo and mousse have their first child and everyone lives happily ever after... the end ... or is it?

Written by cricella ..


End file.
